The invention relates to an apparatus and method for correcting presbyopia through surgery. The system used in accordance with the invention (called a "PRESBYSYSTEM") includes several different elements that, when used together, modify the front corneal curvature, thereby creating a multifocal surface that permits the patient to see with normal vision with respect to objects at a distances while also permitting the patient to see nearby objects with normal vision. This simultaneous correction of near and distant vision is accomplished through the use of just a part of the corneal surface (the middle). This means that the portion of the corneal area which is used for near vision is not the same as that used for long distance vision.
Most people, as they age, suffer from a presbyopia problem. The usual way to correct this problem is to use bifocal lenses. However, some people dislike wearing glasses, particularly bifocals, for many reasons. Bifocal lenses present lines where the two portions of the lens are joined together. Furthermore, people must become accustomed to reading through the one relatively small portion of the lens, while looking at distant objects through a different portion of the lens. Bifocal glasses also have the disadvantages present in regular glasses. Such disadvantages include the fact that glasses are breakable, they become fogged when coming in from the cold, they steam up in hot weather, and they require periodic cleaning.
This invention is directed to an apparatus and method for correcting the presbyopia problems directly on the eye of the patient, such that the use of glasses is avoided and the eye of the patient will adapt the focus automatically for nearsight and farsight